


Hush

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault (not by Facilier), Blood Magic, Character(s) of Color, Charming Facilier, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kissing, Magic Tricks, Magic-Users, Naive Reader, New Orleans, Oral Sex, Protective Facilier, Sex Magic, Sexual Harassment (not by Facilier), Sexual Tension, Smoking, Spells & Enchantments, Travel, Voodoo, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You've got the money to travel, so travel you do- from Baton Rouge, New Orleans is your first stop. It's a city of lively music, great food and art, and best of all... the most charming man you've ever met.





	Hush

New Orleans is a huge change from Baton Rouge. You had heard of all the art and excitement going on in the streets here, but you really did have to see it to believe it.

Your mother had discouraged you from coming here to visit first- _you could go anywhere with some mountains and a swell view,_ she'd said- but you had the money to travel, and you wouldn't be travelling properly if you stayed inside your comfort zone.

 _"Now, you be careful of all the dangers out there,"_ your mother had told you, _"And you'll run into all kinds. Musicians, gamblers, drinkers, voodoo workers, and the lot."_

 _"Exciting, ain't it?"_ you had sighed.

 _"Not when you get swindled out of all your money by some shady cat_ luring _you into a dark parlour._ "

Regardless of your mother's warnings, here you are, getting off a train and heading to a quaint little hotel you had specifically chosen in the less affluent area of town- you didn't want the experience of a rich person. You wanted to slum it in the city with the working class folks, listen to the jazz pouring through your window in the middle of the night.

You look around, eyes wide and full of wonder. It's late-afternoon now, almost sunset, and you're about to settle in before going out and really having a good night on the town.

As you stride down the street carrying your bags, you get a few whistles, and a handsome man with a ukulele grins after you and mutters, " _Asi Danza."_ You just offer a friendly smile back, keeping on your way.

Among all the commotion, a tall man standing against the wall looks up from his newspaper, raising his eyebrow at your passing form. From behind him, his shadow springs up, curling around him and poking him. The man turns to it, and watches the shadow point. Turning back to watch you walk, his eyes seem to train closely on you... another poke from his shadow.

"Yeah yeah, I see her," Facilier growls, then smirks, closing up the newspaper. "It's about time I had a night on the town, huh?" His shadow nods enthusiastically, and lets out a deep cackle. Dr. Facilier scowls at the spectre, holding up his cane threateningly. "Alone!" The shadow sinks back a little, crossing its arms. The doctor's frown alleviates once again as he continues to watch after you, a sly grin forming on his face.

He had pure intentions. Really, he did. 

That night, you had gotten dressed in a short mauve piece, hair styled just the way you like it. You're going to have a fun night at one of these jazz clubs, and you're going to look good doing it.

Swinging out onto the street, you let a larger man with a trumpet dance with you for a second before you're passed over to a short man, who twirls you, dips you, then gives you a rose. You giggle, waving to them, and make your way into the nearest café, dropping the rose in a vase on a table. Lively music surrounds you wherever you go in this city, this whole restaurant bursting with it.

"Can I buy you a drink, sugar?" a guy asks as you remove your shawl, but you just shake your head shyly.

"Just here for the music and the food, darlin'."

He shrugs, and turns back to his rum.

Your eyes survey the place, and you find a little table tucked away in the corner. _Perfect_. You grin as you order a martini, and just as soon as the waiter's shadow disappears, another one replaces it- a much taller, thinner one.

"Enchante, Mademoiselle," a deep, drawling voice says, and you look up to see a man in a top hat smiling down at you. He tips the hat once you acknowledge him, and bows. "I'm Dr. Facilier." You regard his mop of curly dark hair and playful violet eyes.

"Evening," you reply.

"And who do I have the pleasure of addressin'?" he asks.

"(Y/n)," you reply. This man is very polite; you like him already.

"(Y/n)," he repeats, drawling it out, "(y/n)!" You have to say, your name sounds better rolling off his tongue like that. "Gorgeous name. But I'm sure you already knew that." You smile, and gesture to the table in welcome.

"Care to take a seat, doctor?"

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckles, and pulls up a chair. "Nice night, ain't it?" He snaps his fingers, and suddenly, the tea light between you two is lit. You raise an eyebrow, but he distracts you again with a charming grin and the tap of his cane. "Nicer now that you're in town, sweetheart."

"How did you know I just arrived?" you ask, quirking your head. He purses his lips, looking around.

"Ahh, this old joint is full of regulars. A fresh face is rare- y'all must be new."

"Well, yes, you could say that. I love New Orleans, from what I've seen of it so far," you tell him excitedly. "All the music... the people-" You look around too, then lower your voice. "I even heard some people practice _voodoo_ around here!"

He chuckles in amusement at your widened eyes, and twirls his fingers a little. The flame from the tea light rises a little, turns green, and forms a little heart.

"Voodoo, you say?" he smirks. You gasp a little. So these are the kinds of guys your mother warned you about- _no wonder he's so charming_. You should really pay and get out of here, but against your better judgement... you're intrigued.

" _You_... practice voodoo?" you ask in a whisper.

"Ah, no need to keep hushed about it, every Tom Dick and Stanley 'round here knows it," he waves a hand, dissipating the green flame heart, "But yes... I dabble. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I've got things I ain't even tried."

"You sound like a very powerful man," you tell him, eyes still wide.

"You're too kind," he grins, "But yes. More than anyone 'round this little grime bucket knows." His face darkens into a scowl, but quickly clears again. He then laughs haphazardly, shrugs, and tosses his hands back.

"How long've you been here, doctor?" you inquire, "I-if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiles. "All my life, darlin'. Grew up walking these very streets."

"And... when did you start 'dabbling'?"

"Oh, when I was just comin' of age," he tells you, leaning forward. "See, my mama and daddy dearest were rich as rich could be-" he rubbed his fingers together, grinning. "Now I know what you're thinking, and this is the truth, I swear- a complete fluke, we ended up inheriting something or other. Anyway, with great money comes great inheritance," he raises his eyebrows at you, "Well... I don't gotta describe it, but I turned to some help from the other side, and uh... things didn't go my way."

"With the voodoo?" you ask, enthralled by the tale.

"Nah, with the insurance," he chuckles. "Turns out my folks gave all the money to "family friends"- the La Bouffs, like they needed it. I didn't see a penny of that money." He shrugs again. "They never did like me." He tries to keep an air of nonchalance about him. "But, such is life. And life ain't on your side, kiddo, best 'member that."

You watch him closely. He wants to appear as if he doesn't care anymore, but you can tell he's still a little bitter... and he has every right to be.

"Well... you're a self-made man, and hard working fellas are always attractive!" you blurt, then slap a hand over your mouth. He's surprised at first, then leans forward on an elbow in interest. His violet eyes roam- only flickering down at first, but when you don't move to cover yourself, he allows himself to take in the shape of your body properly, every curve and dip of it... he tears his eyes off of your cleavage, and swallows, regaining his charm.

"You know... I have ladies that come crying to me beggin' for a body like yours on the daily." He laughs. "Fellas come in beggin' for one too, if you catch my drift."

You blush, tucking hair behind your ear. "You're good at this, doctor."

"What?"

"Being charismatic," you murmur, "I bet you catch 'em all like this."

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" Facilier laughs. "But see, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Yeah?" you ask, leaning forward as well. "Like what?"

He patters his long fingers against his mouth, and you bite your lips as the dirtiest thoughts begin to flood your mind as if a dam has broken. _Those really would feel so nice parting your legs and-_

"Like offerin' my arm for a dance or two," he grins, extending his hand. "Come on, doll- won't you take a poor sinner's hand?"

You look at his outstretched palm, up into his unconventionally handsome face, and feel the heat in you rise. You can tell your body is already responding to his charm- you never could resist a man with wicked eyes and manners, and it was likely to get you in trouble one day- but today is not that day; your mother's words come back to haunt you.

"Now, you find one of them voodoo men there, you turn tail and run, 'less you'd like to be turned into a frog! Hell, he could _be_ a frog!"

Dr. Facilier doesn't seem like a man who'd turn you into a frog... or a man who'd be a frog himself either, but then again, by the devilish glint in his eye, you aren't sure trusting him is the best idea either.

"I appreciate the offer sir," you blush, getting up, "I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer. B-but if you don't mind, I should really be getting back now."

He retracts his hand, instead opting to straighten out his suit- it had seen better days with a few small holes here and there, but it was well-tailored and stylish on his lithe frame.

"Well, if I can't convince you to stay a while, at least let me cover that drink of yours." He leans in. "No, eh... _payment_ expected in return." He winks, and you giggle a little, nodding. He kisses your hand, and you exit the cafe. Back inside, Facilier sighs, blowing a piece of hair out of his face, and taps the man beside him on the shoulder with his cane.

"You ever wanted to be rich?" He splays his hands out in front of them.

"Oh yeah!" the guy nods.

"Close your eyes and drink this." Facilier produces a blue vial, and the guy drinks it, immediately passing out. The doctor swoops over, picks a few coins from the man's breast pocket, and tosses them on the table to pay for your drink.

"Much obliged," the doctor smirks down at him with a cackle, and tips his hat as he makes his exit.

As soon as he's outside, he slumps against the wall, his shadow slumping with him. He reaches back and pulls a tray out of slim cigarettes, sticking one between his lips. With a defeated huff, his shadow strikes the match, and they stand there watching the rain.

_Well- he had more important things to worry about anyway. Like the prince that had just arrived..._

Meanwhile, you swoon and sigh with the music, which has gotten a little softer and a little slower this late into the night, dancing with yourself as you walk down the alley behind the bar.

" _Hey_! Princess!"

You turn in surprise at the voices, looking around. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" There are two voices, and they sounded slurred.

"Oh, I'm not a prin-"

"You're the real cat's meow, you know that doll?" one mutters, twirling up to you. You shift uncomfortably, and try to laugh and shimmy away.

"Well, I-"

"Where ya goin' so late, huh baby?" one asks, coming up behind then ogling your breasts boorishly. You suddenly wish you hadn't have worn such a revealing dress... strangely, you had enjoyed flirting with the shadow man back in the cafe, but these men...

"W-well, I was going back to my-" You try to tell them.

"I've got a better idea," the second guy interrupts, and grabs you by your pearl necklace, drawing you in....

"Get... off... me!" you cry, but the other guy grabs your wrists with cruel laughter.

"You're sweet, ain't ya?" the first guy grins, "Bet your peach tastes even sweeter."

"Hey-!"

Just then, you hear the sound of thunder crackling, and lightning strikes, illuminating a dark figure at the other end of the alley. His cane comes cracking down, creating a rift in the cobblestone, and the two guys lose their balance, swaying away from you.

"Don't you disrespect her, little man!" the figure shouts, and something... _a shadow?!_ Grabs the first guy by his throat. He then turns to the other one, staring him down. "Don't you derogate... or _deride_." He lets out a sinister laugh that seems to echo. "You see, boys... I've got friends on the other side." You think you hear a distant, supernatural repetition of this remark, but you must be hearing double.

They both struggle in fear as the shadow holds them up by their necks, and you see the next lightning strike brighten his angular face.

"Facilier!" you cry. He's terrifying like this- nothing like the kind man you had met inside. He winks at you.

"Now please, call me Doc." Then, he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out some black shimmering dust, blowing it over the two men. In an awful crack of fluorescent green light with the excruciated screams of the two, they disappear into thin air. Facilier looks down, and you rush over, heels echoing over the stone as he brushes his hands off.

"Where'd they go?!" you marvel. He tilts your chin down gently, and you gasp as you see two oversized cockroaches crawling around frantically. Your eyes widen even more when Facilier lifts a shoe.

 

"Nothin' but dirty roaches, the two of 'em," he mutters, and crunches them under his step. You cover your mouth.

"D-did you just... commit homicide?" you question, and Facilier takes your arm, swinging his cane leisurely as he leads you from the alley.

"Now now, (y/n), I don't recall anyone gettin' taken in for steppin' on a few pesky _bugs_ , do you?" He chuckles deep in his throat, nudging you, and you swallow your laughter, smiling instead.

"Huh... you actually remembered my name?" you bring up, "I'd have thought you'd forgotten it by now." He sighs, and takes off his hat, holding it.

"Look, I think you've got me all wrong, angel mine. See... I know I'm a no-good schemer, who makes a living off of other folk's misfortune..." He shrugs. "But I know how to have a good time. And more importantly - I know how to show a lady a good time."

You bite your lip. _This must be fate, you two meeting again... so why shouldn't you indulge it at least a little?_

"What'd you have in mind?"

He gives a dark grin, and waves a hand in front of his face. Suddenly, a vision appears in a purple cloud, of you two dancing carelessly through the streets. Then it progresses to the front of your hotel, where you grab his hand, lead him up the stairs, and-

You feel your cheeks grow warm, and that heat is back, throbbing between your legs. Just the thought of Facilier's lips on yours and his hands on your body is doing things to you.... the fact that it could be a reality as easy as pie was almost overwhelming you with arousal.

"I-" you stammer, breathing heavily. His eyes roam your body, this time shamelessly, _confidently_.

"Nahhh ahh, baby girl. You don't gotta speak- can ya _feel_ it?" He places the handle of his cane over your heaving breasts, trailing it down.

"W-what?" you breathe. Then he reaches out, cupping your face, and you let out a moan. He grins, an almost evil twinkle in his eye present.

" _That_."

Suddenly, you can't hold back. You have to have this man; screw what anyone had warned you. The night is a perfect one, and the magic in the air is intoxicating.

"Please," you groan, and he slides his hand up your jaw to the back of your head, pulling your lips into his. The connection is immediate- his body instantly wraps around you as you melt into him, and you can already feel him growing hard. You both twirl backward through the nearly abandoned, dark New Orleans streets, until you reach-

"How did you know this is my hotel?" you whisper.

"If y'all hadn't guessed by now, doll," he deadpans, "I know stuff."

You kiss all the way through the lobby, receiving a disapproving stare from some fairer-skinned southern lady and her husband coming up from the buffet. As you progress to the cheaper floors though, the people you greet in the hallways there seem to cheer you on, whistling in good nature and wishing you two a good night. You wave with a laugh as Facilier puts a spell on the door, opening it and shoving you in.

The lights are out, but he blazes the candles. _Wait... did you even have candles?!_

They seem to appear out of nowhere, the flames casting an eerie purple glow over the room with shadows seemingly creeping up everywhere... but it's strangely appealing, giving the mood a bit of mystery, which is everything Facilier seemed to embody.

"Stunning," he mutters, letting his hat roll along his shoulder span before dropping it on a chair. You crawl backward on the bed, tossing your hair back. He crawls on overtop of you, gaze domineering, and places both hands on your knees, parting your legs.

"Now, if the rest of your body's as pretty as your face, I'mma be a lucky man."

"If you're as good at love making as you are at sweet talking, I'm a lucky woman," you counter with a giggle, and his eyes widen comically, before he dives back between your legs.

And _damn_... he really puts that tongue to good use.

"Doctor..." you breathe, moaning as you clutch your pillow. He hums, the tone sending vibrations right through to your sweet spot. He licks you perfectly, causing your back to arch, and he inserts two of those long, wonderful fingers into you. He groans when he feels how nice and wet you are.

"So slick... you love that, don't ya?"

"Oh god- deeper," you gasp, and he curls his fingers deeper into you. He's talented, you can tell, and very experienced.

"Oh yeaaah, darling, you're enjoying this, I can tell..." he muses, "But you want something a little bigger, don't ya, hm?"

"I wanna _see_ you," you moan, pawing at his chest.

"Hmmm," he chuckles, the sound low and growling, "Curiosity killed the cat, y'all know that don't ya?" You can tell he's excited too though, only drawing this out to make sure you're good and ready.

After a minute, he mumbles a few words, and your body starts to glow a little, shimmering pink dust appearing in his hand.

"What're you-?" You begin to ask apprehensively, but he just holds up a fingers to his lips. After a minute, you're still wondering what this shimmer is, until be blows, and-

"Ohhhh," you moan, and Facilier hums as the pleasure heightening incantation takes you over.

"I ain't been called the best lover in the bayou for nothin'," he grins, and goes back down, pressing kisses up your stomach, by your belly button, between your breasts, and up to your neck, where he begins his mission to leave as many hickies as he can there.

"P-please... people are gonna see..." you groan.

"It don't matter what people see," he growls, and you laugh.

"I know! Give me another one, Doc."

His nostrils flare in arousal, and you notice how hard he is in his pants by the way he's rolling his hips against your thigh. He sucks one more mark into your shoulder, your entire body shuddering with the action, but then, you decide to take it a step further. Facilier draws in a sharp breath as you settle your hands on his buckle, and bites his lip when you finally get his pants undone. You rub him a little, then reach in, and...

Well, fuck. You'd need some good voodoo hoodoo somethin'-or-other to numb yourself after this if you wanna walk properly tomorrow.

"Like what you feel?" he smirks, and you grin, nipping his bottom lip.

"I'd like it even better inside me."

He lets out a little noise, and positions himself between your widely spread legs. Hooking them over his shoulder, he reaches down to bring himself to you, then all at once, it's burning pleasure that reaches all the way to your lower stomach.

"Ohhh, Doc!" you moan, exposing your neck, and he sucks on it some more as he pulls out slowly, thrusting back in. With a little twirl of his pinky finger, some more of that pink dust appears, and you watch him blow it over your breasts. After a second, you blink.

"That one didn't wo- _oooaah_!!" Facilier grins as the shadow hands twist your nipples gently, until you're a shaking mess. "Doc, _ohhh_ , Facilier, take me!" you shriek, "Don't stop, Doctor, please..." He doesn't seem intent on stopping, as you get another hard thrust. You're both feeling every little sparked nerve, every little bite, massage, thrust. His cock feels amazing inside of you- and he knows it.

"You close, honey?" he murmurs, sweat forming on his upper lip around his thin moustache. You nod, trailing your fingers through his curls. You tug, and he whimpers, pounding hard as he lifts your leg even more to his advantage. Soon, you pat his shoulders, tossing your head back, and he knows you're about to finish.

"Fac...Facilier..."

"Good girl," he whispers in your ear in that low, rough drawl, "Come on now... come for me."

"Ah!" you cry out loudly, and he swallows your moans as he fucks you through your orgasm, your entire body lighting up like a firecracker and positively _dancing_ under him. He finally feels you shudder with over-sensitivity, and continues to thrust a little softer, until his breaths have become laboured.

He rolls his hips a few more times before the shadow hands over your breasts suddenly erupt into an explosion of smoke with the candles, which flare up into powerful jet streams of fire. He chants your name as you feel him pull out and come hard on your stomach.

A few minutes go by, and he finally breaks the near silence of a few crickets and some distant trumpet floating from downstairs.

"Well now," he heaves, trailing his hand down your rising chest, "That okay for your first night in New Orleans, (y/n)?"

You swallow, in awe of him and his talents. "Did you sell your soul to your "friends" to make love this good, doctor?"

He laughs. "My dear, I'm afraid this is just a natural gift. No, I got other plans with my friends... _biiig_ , big plans." He clutches something around his neck almost absently, something you hadn't even realized he had kept on- a spooky looking talisman, which seems to currently be empty.

You turn curiously, and fluff your hair; he gets up, doing up his pants but leaving the shirt off... but not before padding back kissing one last time, your hand on his chest.

"What sort of plans?" you ask once he pulls away again. He suddenly thinks of something brilliant, watching you lie there. His mind begins to work double time.

_You, a naive, pretty little thing could help him in the long run, couldn't you?_

_Hmmm.... well, manners and charisma only got you so far in this world._

"C'mere," he grins, "Let me show ya." He beckons for you, and you frown, joining him by the window.

"What's the-" you begin to say, approaching him, but he whips around, grabbing you by the shoulders and gripping your chin to look into your eyes. Your eyes widen as his own purple ones begin to spin, and suddenly, there's a sharp pain in your finger as you realize he's pricked it with the talisman.

"What... what's..." you slur, and he stares hard into your eyes. You suddenly feel a sinister force overtake you, and you fall to the floor.

He carries you over to the bed, and smirks, shrugging his top on with the jacket over. He then plops his hat down on his head.

"Haven't you heard, darlin'? There's a prince in town."

Your eyes open, irises now a bright shade of violet, just like his. There's a spell running through you, you're sure of it.

"Yes?" you mumble in curiosity, grinning. Already, your mind is racing with ways to swindle that prince, and you're not sure where these inclinations are coming from.

"Mmmm, _royalty_." He fixes his threadbare cuffs, and holds out a hand. "And I've got just the thing for his, eh... situation."

You raise an eyebrow, and rise to accept his hand. "Well, I'll be around New Orleans for a couple more days." You feel yourself laugh, and it sounds evil to you. _Since when do you evil laugh?_

"Splendid. Drop into my parlour and say hi, won't ya?" he spins you around with a flick of the wrist, admiring you. "Maybe you'll even witness a transformation. One that'll get me this whole damn town."

"The whole town?" Now you're really interested. A whole town of souls?

_Wait... no, you don't want to see all those innocent people dragged away!_

_Do you?_

"Oh, yes. As you've witnessed, voodoo is a wonderful thing my dear, and with powerful friends, comes powerful retribution. It's time I got the recognition I _deserve_ , and I can find that in this bratty little prince." He clutches his fist in the air, and you nod enthusiastically. Then you think of something, standing up.

"I could... help," you suggest with a smirk. _Voodoo... yes, you could practice voodoo, couldn't you?_ You find that the idea of it positively thrills you now, plus the power of controlling a city...? Oh, it makes you shiver with excitement.

Facilier stops, and pretends to consider this, fiddling with a loose button on his jacket. Then he nods once.

"Accompany me to Charlotte La Bouff's costume ball tomorrow night. Big mansion at the end of main street?" Facilier sets his hands on your hips, drumming his fingers over your hipbones. "She's throwing it in honour of the darling prince's arrival." He shrugs. "Wear something devilish, dear. We'll have a grand old time, and then..."

"And then...?" your breath quickens, a sinister smile tugging at your lips.

"Well," he smiles back, slinging an arm around your shoulder, "I think you can guess the rest."

With a " _hush_ ", the lights go out, and the shadow man is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @headoverhiddles on tumblr!


End file.
